Fiber optic photoelectric sensors have been known heretofore. Such photoelectric sensors commonly have a fiber optic cable one end of which is attached to the transmitter-receiver at the sensor head and the other end of which has exposed optical fiber ends positioned near the object to be sensed. However, when used in wet environments such as near a work piece or tool that is being sprayed or flowed with a liquid coolant, such fiber optic photoelectric sensors have been handicapped by reason of the moisture laden air or splash that condenses or accumulates as a liquid mass or drop on the adjacent end of the exposed optical fibers, tending to interfere with the passage of light signals therethrough. Consequently, it has been found desirable to improve such fiber optic photoelectric sensors by providing means for removing any liquid mass or drops forming at the exposed optical fiber enss of the cable. This invention relates to such improvements.